


pillow talk

by moonlights0nata



Series: I don't wanna want you (but I do) [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Frottage, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlights0nata/pseuds/moonlights0nata
Summary: “I will not resort to such cheap tricks.” Ryoken reached over, curling a lock of Takeru’s hair around his finger. His eyes glinted. “I would much rather you come to me of your own accord.”“Yeah, right--” Takeru batted his hand off and faced away. “That’s not happening again.”“We will see about that.”“Nope! Not happening!”( Spoiler: It happened again. )
Relationships: Homura Takeru/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Series: I don't wanna want you (but I do) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1512263
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	pillow talk

**Author's Note:**

> First of all big big thanks to my girlfriend for beta-reading this for me !!! <33 ❤️❤️
> 
> I'll be frank I never expected this series would get to a third part (or even a second a few months back) and yet here we are ! I thought it'd be fitting to give it a close but this part I'll do in chapters ! Not sure how long they are each going to be, or how often I'll update since I have other fics in my WIPS (namely "future circuit" which i have to Organize, my outlines are a mess askjdas).
> 
> Also--HAPPY NEW YEAR or, like, almost new year !! It's still the afternoon of the 31st as I post this. What's a better way to end the year than with TakeRyo smut huh 😂 Tho this part might actually gain more plot and....perhaps.....feels? :3c 
> 
> And just in case I'm clarifying, you might want to read the previous fics in the series for some Context if you haven't. There is some plot in the background as this is canon divergent after episode 111.
> 
> Comments/Kudos/Etc. always appreciated !

Takeru was surprised when Ryoken handed his glasses back a few days later, away from Yusaku and Kusanagi’s eyes.

“You forgot these.”

Takeru stared at them for a moment before accepting them. He slid them back onto his face, blinking a few times. Ryoken’s expression was perfectly neutral when he looked at him again.

“...Thanks.”

Some of the surprise he felt must have shown in his tone because one corner of Ryoken’s mouth curled up. “Did you think I would not return them?”

“No--Well--” 

“Or--” Ryoken stepped closer. “--were you hoping I didn’t, so you could see me again?” Takeru flushed. Ryoken’s grin only grew. “Ah, so it was that--”

“Don’t get any ideas--” Takeru pushed him away, huffing. “I thought you wouldn’t give it back because _you_ would want to see _me_ again.” He tried to sound confident. Ryoken hummed and shook his head.

“I will not resort to such _cheap_ tricks.” Ryoken reached over, curling a lock of Takeru’s hair around his finger. His eyes glinted. “I would much rather you come to me of your own accord.”

“Yeah, right--” Takeru batted his hand off and faced away. “That’s not happening again.”

“We will see about that.”

“Nope! Not happening!”

* * *

It happened again.

Takeru couldn’t say what sparked it, but Ryoken didn’t have to do much to get under his skin these days; a brush of his calf against Takeru’s, a featherlike, ‘accidental’ touch to his cheek. Just the act of their eyes meeting fleetingly and seeing Ryoken smirk made Takeru want to wipe it off his face by dragging him into a kiss. Not that he could do that while they were around Kusanagi and Yusaku, which was often nowadays as they worked together to find Ai, and that only made the tension pile up. 

Until the thread finally snapped, and Takeru found himself crowding Ryoken behind the hot dog truck, away from prying eyes. One kiss turned to another, and Ryoken’s legs settled around his hips, with Takeru easily hoisting him off the ground. It was messy and rushed, hips grinding against each other, gasps muffled against each other’s lips. 

“You--ah--are sure you want to do this _here_?” Ryoken muttered, fingers digging into his shoulders. “So, so impatient, Homur--ah !”

“Try to be _quiet_ \--”

“ _Make me_ \--hnn--” 

Kissing Ryoken was an effective way to shut him up. Well, one of them.

But they didn’t have all the time in the world, Yusaku was bound to get here soon and Kusanagi would be wondering why Takeru wasn’t there yet. 

“Hold tight.” Takeru released his hold on Ryoken’s legs to reach for both their zippers. He impatiently lowered their pants and underwear--it would be awkward to spend all day with wet boxers--and took both their cocks into his hand, grinding against Ryoken. 

“H-Homura, oh--” With a grip like a vice, Ryoken's hands dug into his back, legs quivering around his hips. His breath was hot against Takeru’s ear, a moment passing before Takeru felt his lips wrapping around it, nipping teasingly. Ryoken rolled his hips along with Takeru’s movements and Takeru had to bite his lip to be quiet.

A startled moan escaped him when one of Ryoken’s hands released its hold on him and joined his between their bodies, thumb brushing against the slit of his cock. Ryoken chuckled, a breathy sound.

“ _Quiet_ , Homura.”

“ _Bastard_.” Takeru grumbled and captured Ryoken’s lips again. Their thrusts sped up and it only took a few more strokes before Takeru felt Ryoken spasm against him and he came, groaning against his mouth. Takeru’s orgasm hit him a moment after, with Ryoken’s fingers stroking him through it.

They breathed hard, leaning on each other as the afterglow of their climax set in. Takeru had shut his eyes at some point but Ryoken touching his cheek made him open them. He met a half-lidded blue gaze and Ryoken’s pleased smile. Takeru wanted to kiss him again but he stopped himself for some reason, and his eyes flickered down.

“...Oh. Uh…”

“Hm?” Ryoken glanced down as well and Takeru heard him click his tongue. “This...Will it leave a stain?” Takeru’s hoodie came out of the ordeal practically unscathed but Ryoken’s shirt had cum all over the front. 

“Not if you _wash it_ properly.” Takeru lowered Ryoken, watching him wobble for a bit. Takeru stared at his sticky hand, paused, before he dragged it down a clean patch on Ryoken’s shirt, much to Ryoken’s indignation.

“ _Oy_ \--”

“It’s dirty already.” 

Ryoken clicked his tongue again but he too brushed his own dirty hand on the shirt in the end. They pulled up their underwear and pants before they both stared at the shirt once more.

“...I cannot exactly go out there like this.”

“Take your shirt off and button up your blazer?”

“And where do I, pray tell, _hide the shirt?_ ”

“...” Takeru pointed underneath the truck. “There?”

“...Well.”

Takeru followed Ryoken’s movements as he removed his shirt, eyes trailing over naked skin. Of course, Ryoken didn’t miss the chance to grin at him when he caught him looking, making a show of lifting his arms up above his head as he took the piece of clothing off. Takeru glared at him. _Stupid, attractive asshole._

Ryoken put the blazer back on afterwards and buttoned it all the way up. Like this, it was mostly unnoticeable that he didn’t have a shirt underneath. 

“Perfect.” Ryoken tucked the soiled shirt under the truck, for the time being. “Let us go.”

“It’ll be pretty weird if we arrive _together_ , Revolver. And you are still looking sloppy.” Without thinking, he patted Ryoken’s hair down into a semblance of order. It was soft. Ryoken shut his eyes and made a weirdly cute face while Takeru fixed it for him.

Wait. _Cute?_

Takeru removed his hands quickly, glancing away. “T-There.” His face was red from the previous exertion, that was all. Ryoken Kogami might be attractive but he was definitely not _cute_. 

“Your clothes are rumpled, as well.” Takeru jumped when Ryoken’s hand fixed the collar of his hoodie and brushed down the front. 

“Thanks.” Takeru muttered awkwardly. “I should--” He gestured with a thumb behind him. “--go, say hi to Kusanagi-san.”

Ryoken arched an eyebrow, seemingly amused with how Takeru could be pushing him against a wall one moment and be fumbling with words the next. “Try to act _natural_ , Homura.”

After dragging Ryoken behind the truck to get them both off, Takeru was supposed to just go out there and _act natural_? “Right. I can do that.”

He could and he did, for the most part. Said hi to Kusanagi-san, waited for Yusaku to show up. Ryoken joined them a moment later and acted like it was the first time he was seeing Takeru that day. 

The only moment Takeru almost died of embarrassment was when Kusanagi casually commented “The truck is getting old, the wind was making it wobble a little earlier.” Yusaku had merely hummed, focused on his screen. Takeru tried to fight back his blush. Ryoken had cleared his throat and hid a discreet smile behind his hand, but Takeru saw the mirth in his eyes. 

Other than that, Takeru survived another day and told himself, again and again, that this had to _stop happening_.

* * *

But it didn’t. It kept happening--not so much behind Kusanagi’s truck, no, never again. Takeru couldn’t decide if he was just that stupid to keep falling for Ryoken’s pretty face or if he was just that _horny._

“Maybe I _am_ stupid.” He mumbled, more to himself than Ryoken, as he laid, spent, against Ryoken’s back. He heard the man chuckle.

“What brought you to that realization?”

“The fact I’m still here.” He huffed as he detached himself from Ryoken’s sweaty back and set about finding his clothes. “The fact I keep coming back.” Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Ryoken stretching over the couch, not seeming to be in an equal hurry to get dressed.

“Attraction itself is stupid, Homura.” He heard Ryoken say. “You would not be the only fool weak to its effects.”

Takeru processed those words as he buckled up his pants, frowning. He turned to glance at Ryoken, finding him with his arms crossed over the arm of the couch and staring back. “...Are you calling yourself stupid, too?”

Ryoken averted his gaze in a strange moment of shyness, or realization of what he’d said. “I meant many people end up in the same spot as you do.”

“But _you_ are attracted to _me_ , too.” Takeru blurted out, that fact still making the back of his neck feel hot. 

“As I have said before.” Ryoken buried the lower half of his face in his arms, sighing. “Then yes, perhaps I am just as much of a fool. The difference is that I am at least far more _honest_ about it.” 

Takeru swallowed. He quickly finished dressing and left in a rush.

He couldn’t deny his attraction to Ryoken, even if he _wished_ it _wasn’t_ there...or at least _had wished_ it wasn’t. Because as much as he knew they shouldn’t be doing this, with everything else that remained unsolved between them, he wanted it, the feeling of skin on skin, of fingers tangling in his hair, of lips mushed against his. But what got to Takeru the most, what perhaps even scared him, was that he wanted that feeling of _being wanted_ . Ryoken’s arms held onto him and whispered encouragements in his ears, he wanted Takeru’s hands on him, he _wanted him_. Takeru couldn’t help leaning into him, couldn’t help wanting him back despite everything. 

But it was a purely physical thing. Something to satisfy themselves, as Ryoken himself had said. As long as it stayed that way, and it _would_ , it was safe.

And eventually, Takeru stopped trying to fight it so much. It was not just Ryoken riling him up but Takeru doing it right back, a back and forth between them. It wasn’t just Takeru reaching for Ryoken but Ryoken seeking him out as well, which often resulted in Takeru getting straddled and Ryoken kissing down his front, leaving Takeru tingly and moaning.

They never lingered too long, afterwards, but that too started to change. One day Takeru dropped next to Ryoken on the bed, panting and tired--Ryoken had more stamina than he gave him credit for--and just didn’t feel like leaving right away. Ryoken didn’t comment on it--couldn’t have even if he had wanted to because the next moment Takeru checked on him, after he had accidentally dozed off for a couple minutes, Ryoken was sound asleep.

Ryoken seemed mostly relaxed but even with his eyes closed, there was a small crease between his eyebrows that Takeru almost wanted to reach for and smooth down with his thumb. He took note of the slight bags under Ryoken’s eyes, hidden skillfully with concealer. He wondered if the man even got sleep at night or if he stayed up reading lines of code or searching for Ai’s whereabouts. 

He shook his head. It didn’t matter. He shouldn't be concerned about that. He shouldn’t be concerned about Ryoken Kogami...like he shouldn’t still be here, like he shouldn't have been here in the first place. But he was, and he didn’t feel like going.

He sighed. He was tired, the bed was comfortable, and Ryoken had never kicked him out. Staying for a little longer would be harmless.

He did slide his boxers on (though he doubted Ryoken would mind…) and after a moment of debate, took a hold of the blankets and threw them over Ryoken. He startled when Ryoken seemed to stir but the man just rolled over on his other side and curled around the blankets. Takeru sighed in relief and did the same, laying with his back to Ryoken and closing his eyes.

Just a few minutes would do.

* * *

A few minutes became a habit. A few minutes, sometimes, became a few hours, when Takeru had to choose between jogging back to sleep in his empty apartment or stay the night. 

Takeru wouldn’t admit it but he got more rest with Ryoken’s back pressed to his, with hearing another body breathing nearby, than he did alone. He had always slept better with company. He just never expected Ryoken’s company to be the one that got him through the night.

So he stayed. A few minutes, a few nights.

* * *

“Is this—” Ryoken held up a card, the six of spades. There was already a grin forming on his face when he saw Takeru’s frown deepen. “--your card?”

“Dammit.” Takeru grumbled and snatched the card from him, falling back down against the pillow and staring at the card like it held the answers to everything. His scrunched up face was kind of endearing, Ryoken thought. “I still can’t figure out how you do it.”

Ryoken waved a hand around. “Do you not believe in magic and all that beautiful nonsense?” 

“ _You_ don’t strike me as the type to believe in that.” Takeru turned his head to look at him skeptically. 

Ryoken shrugged, shifting on his elbows and rearranging the cards back into a stack. “Perhaps I once did. There are few children who don’t believe in fantasies.” He shuffled the cards, staring at them. “At least until something shatters them and they must see reality for what it is.”

He could feel Takeru’s gaze on him but he didn’t say anything. Despite the veiled heaviness the words held, the atmosphere was surprisingly light. 

Ryoken had simply wanted to catch Takeru off guard, earlier, when he dragged him down into bed with him after he’d (again) carried Ryoken there. It was a surprisingly gentle gesture out of Takeru considering he had been pounding Ryoken relentlessly against the wall moments prior. The feeling of his tight grip on his hips was still imprinted on his skin.

Takeru stayed after that, and here they were. Still naked on the bed, sharing each other’s space. It still felt new, that Takeru didn’t leave right away, but Ryoken was getting used to his warmth close by at night more than he wanted to admit. 

“There’s something I’ve been thinking about.” Takeru began, after a moment.

“Do not hurt yourself.” Ryoken joked, earning him a jab. 

“ _Ass._ It’s about you.”

“Hoh?” Ryoken’s smirk was positively pleased. Takeru already looked like he regretted his choice of words, dragging a hand down his face. “Do tell, Homura, am I keeping you up at night?”

“It’s not that—” Takeru’s red face said otherwise. “--or it is but not—I just—I didn’t think you’d like to--you know--” Takeru made a vague gesture with his hands, avoiding his gaze. “--like to let me take control when we--yeah.”

Ryoken arched an eyebrow. “For someone who can have such a dirty mouth, you sure avoid saying we are _fucking_.” At that Takeru groaned. Ryoken propped his chin up on a fist. “And why is it so unexpected?”

Takeru huffed, giving him a look. “Because you always seem to be in control of things. You got--plans, you read your opponents moves, you know how to make things go _your way._ ” Ryoken was, privately, impressed by how accurate that sounded. Takeru was far more observant than he gave him credit for. “I didn’t think a leader type like you would like to...let someone else take the lead.”

Ryoken hummed, contemplating the words. He took a moment to formulate the answer in his head before he spoke. “In any other situation...a loss of control would be alarming, for me. It is true I prefer to keep tabs on everything, for nothing to escape my grasp.” He was calculative, a strategist, someone who could keep a cool head and lead others against the odds. It was how he grew up. He hadn’t had a choice.

He met Takeru’s eyes. “You can imagine the weight that involves having everything under control at all times.” Takeru blinked, and Ryoken could almost see the gears turning in his head. “Having control means you never falter. You never show weakness.” A hand moved on the sheets between them, fingers trailing up Takeru’s shoulder. Takeru no longer tensed at the subtle touches. “You mask your intentions until it is time to strike.” His fingers moved to the front of Takeru’s throat and he felt him swallow. “So your opponent can never take the upper hand. But with this-- _sex_ \--it is different.”

“...Are you saying--” Takeru reached for his wrist, holding it lightly. "--you are _lowering your guard_ around me?"

“In a way, perhaps I am.” The admission should be terrifying, and it might be, a little, but there was a thrill about it too. These were the only walls Ryoken would allow Takeru to strip away, to peer behind. It was safe. It was safe as long as the rest stayed firm around him.

Takeru squeezed his wrist a little. “That’s dangerous, Revolver.” 

Ryoken smirked. “Maybe so. But I like a small dose of danger.” He leaned forwards, speaking hushed words against Takeru’s lips. “Do you not?”

Takeru’s eyes glanced at Ryoken’s lips. There was only a minute pause before his hand left his wrist and settled behind Ryoken’s neck, pushing their mouths together. It was slower than their usual rhythm, still feeling lazy in their afterglow, and it set a different kind of need in Ryoken, one he couldn’t name. Did Takeru realize he was lowering his defenses around Ryoken as well, that he was letting him get a glimpse at his tender sides? 

That, too, was very dangerous.

“On the other hand...I believe you enjoy being in control.” Ryoken said when they broke apart, his hand moving down his chest. “It is quite a sight, to watch you become dizzy with power.” Ryoken curled up closer, eyes glinting. “And at the same time it is like you are allowing yourself to let loose, like an untamable fire.” Ryoken could feel the way Takeru’s heartbeat skipped under his palm. “I rather _like that_.”

“So you’ve said.” Takeru huffed, face flushing. He tilted his head to the side, looking pensive. “...I think you are still a little in control.”

“Hm?”

The hand at the back of his neck tugged lightly at his hair, almost playing with it. “You know just how to affect me. It feels like you know what buttons to press to piss me off or to edge me on...” Their eyes met. “...or to make me lose myself.”

That made Ryoken smirk again. “You are rather _easy_ to seduce, Homura.” It earned him a pointed glare. “Perhaps you are right.” He sighed, crossing his arms over Takeru’s chest and leaning his cheek on them. Only now was he realizing that Takeru was allowing all of this, letting him stay close. Odd, new, _new_ . “But it is still not the same. Because as much as I enjoy affecting you...you affect me just as much. I cannot _control_ that. Like I told you, being attracted to you…” He lifted his face. “...was not in my plans.”

Takeru sighed softly. “Wasn’t in mine either.”

Ryoken chuckled, fingers tracing the contour of Takeru’s collarbone. “What was that you said once… _’this is the last time_ ’ ?”

“ _We can’t keep doing this’._ ” Takeru corrected.

“And yet here you are. Again, and again...” His grin was almost devious. It made Takeru frown. “Are you starting to be more honest, Homura?” His hand then traced over his shoulder, the bulk of his arm next. “You _like_ this.” His lips moved to Takeru’s neck. “You like that I let you do _whatever you want_.”

“You are too lenient.” 

“But I like it that way.” He felt himself stirring, again, and he could feel Takeru’s hard on as well. He rubbed his thigh between Takeru’s legs, hearing his breath stutter. “Not controlling a thing. Letting you do as you please with me.” He straddled Takeru’s hips to push both their erections together. He rose on his hands, caging Takeru’s head, meeting his eyes again. “I do not care if you leave me a _mess._ ”

Takeru thrust up, a hand grabbing onto Ryoken’s thigh. “You’re a _weirdo_.”

“Hah--am I?” Ryoken chuckled, leaning down to bite Takeru’s lip. “Or are you the odd one, for enjoying this as much as I do?”

Takeru growled, capturing Ryoken’s lips to keep him quiet. Words became diminished, replaced by gasps and groans as they rutted against each other, Takeru’s palms hot on his skin, Ryoken’s hands fisting the sheets. 

It was easier not to think too much, about their arrangement, about why it seemed to _work_ ; why they seemed to be finding an unspoken solace in each other when they did this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also at
> 
> pocketsonny on tumblr  
> @moons0nata (main) and @pocketwriting (wips/ideas) on twitter


End file.
